The Mistake She Made
by NightProtector731
Summary: Hermione made a mistake of hurting Harry 8 years ago. Now 8 years later Harry gets a visitor.
1. The Beginning

Harrypottermaster:I don't own anything in this fanfiction except for the people I made up. Well enjoy

Walking down the street of New York was 25 years old Harry James Potter. It has been 8 years since he has left Hogwarts. Eight years since he has left his what he used to call best friend. Today was September 30 the day he left Hogwarts. Harry's best friend who is a wizard like him Ryan Wolf has golden blond hair and jade green eyes came up to him and said

"I... finally...found...you." Said Ryan panting

"Oh we were go and meet up with Scott and Keith huh?"

Scott Bogard and Keith Tyson is Harry's other best friend. Scott and Keith are wizards like Harry and Ryan.

"Yes we have to go now. We're already 15 minutes late come on!"

"Geez hold on Ryan." Harry said with a far-off sad look in his eyes

"Oh... I'm sorry Harry today is the day huh?"

Ryan, Scott, and Keith were there when everything went wrong for Harry.

"I can't believe she did that. I though she loved me. Well we better get going."

So they started to walk to the coffee shop called Espresso Paradise where they are going to meet Scott and Keith.

"Ahh Keith look their here." Said Scott pointing to Harry and Ryan

"Harry! Are you ok! I know today is the day!" said Keith jumping out of his chair

"Keith be quiet!" hissed Scott

"It's ok really guys."

"Well come on lets get our coffee." Said Ryan

After they got their coffee they started talking.

"So have you guys heard of the King Of Fighter Tournament? We should all enter as a group. We're all superior at fighting right? Lets enter, their having a Group tournament special with a 4 people in a group. So what do you say?" asked Scott

"Hmm that would be fun. Why not sure I'm up for it." Said Ryan

"Alright sure I want to see how good my fighting skill are." Keith said

"Well...Ok I'll go. I also want to see how good my fighting skill are to." Harry agreed

"Well ok then I'll go sign us up. Then we can go train." Scott said getting up and leaving

They waited for15 minutes then Scott came back.

"There done. Come on lets go train at the Gym we own."

Harry, Scott, Ryan, and Keith own a Gym called Fitness Magic.

They started to walk to their gym.

"So...when is the tournament?" Ryan asked

"Oh its on December 19. Why do you ask?" replied Scott

"Just wanted to know. Hey look we're here."

"Well come on don't just stand here lets go inside." Said Harry running inside

They all followed him inside

"Come on lets go to the fighting area." Scott said

"Sure come on lets go." Harry said

When Harry got in there

"Oh my god! What are you doing in here...

Harrypottermaster: Well what do you think? Good, bad RR


	2. The Visitor

Harrypottermaster: Well enjoy

Just when Ryan, Scott, and Keith got in the room Harry was going to pounce on Ron Weasley.

"Whoa Harry DON'T!" said Scott just as he jumped on Harry

"HEY A LITTLE HELP HERE! WHOA!"

"Coming Scott! Hold on to Harry!" said Ryan jumping on Harry

"KEITH KEITH GO AND PROTECT RON FROM HARRY POUNCEING ON HIM AND BEATING HIM TO A BLOODY PLUP! BLOODY HELL HARRY CALM DOWN!" shouted Ryan trying to hold down Harry

"Right I'll go. What are you doing here Ron? WHOA HEY HARRY!" said Keith when he got to Ron

"GUYS LET ME GOOO! NOW OR I WILL GET MADER!"

"No not till you calm down!" Keith, Ryan, and Scott shouted

"GRR! Ok alright I'm calm now you can let go of me." Said a calm Harry

"Are you sure Harry? You calm now." Asked a not sure Scott

"Yes Yes I'm calm now don't worry."

"Alright." Said Ryan

So Ryan, Keith, and Scott helped Harry up.

"WHAT YOUR JUST GONNA LET HIM GET UP! HE MIGHT JUMP ON ME!" shouted Ron

"SHUT UP!" everyone except Harry he stayed silent.

"We trust Harry just like he used to trust you!" shouted Ryan

That shut Ron up

"What are you doing here Ronald." Harry spat out quietly

"Well I went here with someone and I found out that you own this place so I decided to check it out."

"Look Harry get over it. It happened 8 years ago." Said Ron

That made Harry loses it

"GET OVER IT! GET OVER IT!** YOU **ARE TELLING ME TO GET OVER IT. I LOVE HER AND YOU TWO GO A HEAD AND CHEAT ON ME BEHIND MY BACK! SO GO A HEAD AND TELL ME TO GET OVER IT AGAIN IF YOU DARE!" shouted Harry at the top of his lungs

Keith, Ryan, and Scott thought that shut Ron up for good

"Well I should get going now see you." Said Ron leaving

When Ron was near the door he asked one of the workers where Harry lives

"He lives on Everwood street address 919." Said the worker

"Thanks."

"Are you sure he wanted you to know." Asked the worker

"Yes he did."

When Ron got to the hotel room

"Hey are you here!" shouted Ron

"Yes Yes I'm here what did he say"

"Well he blew up like a volcano and said GET OVER IT! GET OVER IT!** YOU **ARE TELLING ME TO GET OVER IT. I LOVE HER AND YOU TWO GO A HEAD AND CHEAT ON ME BEHIND MY BACK! SO GO A HEAD AND TELL ME TO GET OVER IT AGAIN IF YOU DARE!" Ron repeated what Harry said

"Really? That's what Harry said. I can't believe it."

"I know I thought he would get over you by now."

"This is weird. How could Harry hold on a memory like this for so long."

"I thought Harry forgot this by now."

"I know it has been 8 years. How could he still remember this."

"I can't consider it that he saw it."

"I know." Said


	3. Practice

Harrypottermaster: Here you go enjoy

Cho Chang (I'm just kidding, not her) Hermione Granger.

Back to Harry

"To have the nerves to come in here, and tell me to forget it. That bastard." Said Harry punching the life if it had any out of the punching bag

"Hey now come on Harry calm down, we need to practice for the tournament." Said Scott

"Right then lets practice."

After an hour of fighting for the tournament they went back to Harry and Ryan's House to practice for the recording of their new CD. So they went down to the basement.

"Ok everyone ready? We're gonna try Beautiful Soul." Said Harry

Harry plays the electric guitar and is the singer, Ryan is on the keyboard, Keith is on the drum, and Scott is the other person on the electric guitar.

"Alright 1...1...1...2 3 4." Said Keith

(AN: I don't own this song. This is Jesse McCartney's song)

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

"Alright guys good job. Now lets try World Of Our Own." Said Harry

(AN: don't own this song either. This song is Westlife's)

You make me feel funny

When you come around

Yeah that's what I found out honey

What am I doing without you

You make me feel happy

When I leave you behind

It plays on my mind now honey

What am I doing without you

Took for granted everything we had

As if I'd find someone

Who's just like you

We got a little world of our own

I'll tell you things that no one else knows

I let you in where no-one else goes

What am I doing without you

And all of the things I've been looking for

Have always been here outside of my door

And all of the time I'm looking for something new

What am I doing without you

Well I guess I'm ready

For settling down

And fooling around is over

And I swear that it's true

No buts or maybes

When I'm falling down

There's always someone who saves me

And girl it's you

Funny how life can be so surprising

I'm just realizing what you do

We got a little world of our own

I'll tell you things that no one else knows

I let you in where no-one else goes

What am I doing without you

And all of the things I've been looking for

Have always been here outside of my door

And all of the time I'm looking for something new

What am I doing without you

Well it's feeling right now

So let's do it right now

Praying that some how

You will understand the way

It's feeling right now baby somehow

I won't let this slip away

We got a little world of our own

I'll tell you things that no one else knows

I let you in where no-one else goes

What am I doing without you

And all of the things I've been looking for

Have always been here outside of my door

And all of the time I'm looking for something new

What am I doing without you

"Alright guys good job. We should be ready for our recording at 2:00 clock. Until then, we can do what ever we want."

"ALRIGHT!" shouted everyone.

Back to Hermione and Ron

"Hey Hermione, why don't we go to Harry's house. I got his address from one of his worker. I'm sure he'll listen to you talk."

"Well... ok."

"Great! Lets go then."

So they apperated (sp?)

"Well, go on ring the door bell." Said Ron

So Hermione press the doorbell button.

"I'll get it guys." Harry said

"Hi Harry."

"......


	4. The Visit

Harrypottermaster: Hi there, sorry that it took me so long to update. I was on vacation in California. But I finally updated so here it is.

CRASH 

When Scott, Keith, and Ryan heard the sound, they came running to the front door. When Scott came running he couldn't stop, so he slid in to the kitchen. The same with the other guys they crashed in to the kitchen to.

"What happened here?" said Scott coming out of the kitchen

"What's with the noise?" asked Keith

"Who fell? What fell?" asked Ryan rubbing his arm

Ryan looked down

"HARRY HARRY hey Harry wake up. What happened man."

Harry has fainted

Keith looked at the people at the door

"Who are... Her...Her...HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"OH MY GOD! That's why Harry fainted!" exclaimed Ryan

"Keith, Ryan take Ron and Hermione to the living room. I'll bring Harry up to his room."

So Keith and Ryan guided Ron and Hermione to the living, and Scott carried Harry up to his room. Then, went down stair.

"What are you doing here you two? Most important how did you get the address to this house? Huh." Asked Scott coming down from upstairs.

"Well... we came here to talk to Harry, and Ron said he got the address from one of the worker at the gym." Said Hermione quietly

"What did you want to talk to Harry about?" asked Keith

"We... We well wanted to talk to Harry about what happened 8 years ago, if you know what I'm talking about." said Hermione

"Of course we know what you talking about. We were there." Ryan, Scott, and Keith said at the same time.

Back upstairs to Harry

"Oh, my head hurts. What happened?" Harry thought for a moment.

"OH that's what happened. Hmm."

Harry looked at the clock in his room, going tick...tick...tick

"OH MY GOD WHERE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

Harry's clock read 1:55. So Harry ran downstairs as fast as he could. When he got downstairs Keith, Ryan, Scott, Ron and Hermione had just finished talking.

"GUYS GUYS we need to get down to the recording center and fast it's 1:55."

They all looked at the clock. OH MY GOD WHERE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Keith, Ryan, and Scott shouted then apperated (sp?)

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione

"I guess you guys can come to. If you want. If you do just hang on to me." Harry said quietly

"I can't I got to go back to the hotel, and fill out some stuff." After that Ron disappeared

"Well are you going? Cause I really got to get going." Said Harry

"Umm, ok. I guess I'll go."

"Alright then, hang on to my shoulder then."

So they apperated to the recording center. When they got there, they saw Scott, Keith and Ryan getting ready.

"I need to get ready to. Stay out here." After he said that, he went into the room and got ready.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" asked the person who was going to record their songs

"Yes." They all said

"Good, then lets get started."

Harrypottermaster:Well how was it? RR


	5. Talking It Out

Harrypottermaster: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in so long but schoolwork and writer's block. Sooooo PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! On with the story.

The recorder gave the countdown. He held up his fingers 3…2…1… then he gave them a thumbs up.

(AN: Once again I don't own this song it's Jesse McCartney's)

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

"Ok guys that was great give me a sign when you're ready for the next one." Said the recorder.

They gave the thumbs up sign. After the 12th song Harry came to the one he dreaded.

(A/N: This is John Mayer's song not mine.)

We got the afternoon

You got this room for two

One thing I've left to do

Discover me

Discovering you

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tongue

'Cause if you want love

We'll make it

Swimming a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body Is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and

Though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed

Without my hand behind it

you want love?

We'll make it

Swimming a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body Is a wonderland

Damn baby

You frustrate me

I know you're mine all mine all mine

But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland

"Great job guys this is sure to be a hit. I'll send you a copy Monday."

"Thanks." They all said.

"So, what did you think Hermione?" Harry asked quietly after he got out of the room.

"It…it… well… it was great Harry" said Hermione still trying to shake the shock of how wonderful Harry's songs lyrics were.

"Oi! Harry we'll see you later!" shouted Ryan

"Yeah, ok."

After they left Harry turned back to Hermione.

"So"

"Harry could we go back to your place to talk?"

"Umm yeah sure."

After apperating(sp?) back to Harry's place.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I know that's not nearly as good enough for you but… oh I'm so sorry." Hermione said bursting into tears when they sat down on the couch and buried her face in Harry chest.

Harry felt anger bubble up in his chest, but it disappeared as quickly as they came when he saw her tearstained face. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Weird, after all she's done to me I still can't help but love her. But then again she's the only one I ever really love." Harry thought.

A few minutes after Hermione stopped crying she looked up at Harry.

"Oh Harry, I never ment to hurt you, never. You're the only one for me. I…I don't know why I cheated on you I just I …" Hermione started to say

Harry cut her off because she looked like she was about to burst into tears again. Also he heard enough.

"Hermione I've heard enough, I…I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. You just, well, you just lost you're way." Harry sighed, and then looked down at her.

"Do…do…do y-you f-f-forgive me Harry?" Hermione asked looking down at her hands. But if she had looked up at Harry she would have known the answer.

"Hermione…of course I forgive you." Harry said while smiling down at her lovingly.

"R-r-r-really, you're not just saying that."

"Now tell me Hermione, would I do something like that?"

"N-n-no." she said blushing.

"Glad you think so. Oh and Hermione"

"Yes Harry wh-" she got cut off when Harry kissed her.

Harrypottermaster: Well what do you think? Oh and story's not over yet there's still the tournament. RR


End file.
